Love is Forever
by Hinoyo no Ryu Sakura
Summary: She was taken to be a slave. A slave for a priest. The high priest. She longs to be free, will it come? What trouble will she face to get there? FLAMERS STAY AWAY!!! 10 up! R&R plz
1. Freedom

Umi Kaiba: Welcome to the thingy mabober that took place before " MJCF" Hope you like! and it his written in a normal point of view. Not really anyone's. Until later....  
Ryou: Yeah!  
Bakura: Can I beat the living hell out of him?  
Yugi: NO  
Bakura: Why not?  
Yami: Because.  
*************************  
Love is Forever- Chapter 1  
  
The bright morning sun shone over the town. The small Egyptian town. People buzzing around, buying, selling trading. Children playing in the streets, The huge palace of the great Pharaoh Yami.  
  
" Let go of me! Let me go!" A girl screamed. Her red eyes glared at the men attacking her. " You monsters! Leave me alone!" She cried.  
  
" This little papyrus flower will be a great slave for the High Priest." One of them comented.  
  
" Yeah, she's down right beatiful. Just like the High Priest likes em'" The other added.  
  
" Slave for the high priest? Oh no." She thougt as she was dragged off towards the palace.  
  
*********************  
" Here sir, we have found you a new slave." The first man said as he threw the girl down to her knees. She gasped.   
  
" And what is your name, not that it matters." The high priest asked her. She looked up and saw icy blue eyes staring back at her.   
  
" My, name Sir?" She asked.  
  
" Yes your name! Now tell me!" the high priest bellowed.  
  
" My, name is Raven." She replied.  
  
" I see, Take her away to get cleaned up. I don't want a dirty slave girl." The high priest said. Some other of his servants grabbed her and dragged her off towards a bath tub.   
***********************  
" Why me? Of all people? Why Me?" She thought as cold water was dumped over her head, the servants started to scrub her body.  
  
" Would you please cooperate?" They screamed at her. Se still refused to.  
  
" The rest of my life is going to be a living hell" she thought.  
***********************  
Umi Kaiba: Sorry for the extreme shortness.  
Umi: When are you going to update our fic?  
Umi Kaiba: When I feel like it.  
Mokuba: Well she now in a pretty good mood at the given moment, let's keep it that way people.  
Raven: NO SAYING THIS IS CORNEY!!!  
Seto: Raven, put that knife away, you're scaring the children.  
Raven: Ok...  
Umi Kaiba: So dat was chappie 1 of the thing that happened in ancient egypt. 


	2. I'm not his slave?

Umi Kaiba: Well, sorry for the wait on this, but I had drawings of Mokuba to do for school ( My Art studio teacher has no clue on what YGO is) Well, here is the disclaimer, MOKUBA!!! SETO!!!   
Mokuba: Yeeeeeessssss?  
Seto: V_V Let's get this over with,  
Seto and Mokuba: Umi Kaiba owns nothing but Raven. She wishes she did own Us, but she doesn't.   
Umi Kaiba: U 2 are da best! Enjoy CHAPTER 2  
************************  
" Where am I?" Raven asked herself as she sat up in a bed.  
  
" You're in a bed." A childish voice replied.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked.  
  
" Me? Oh, I'm Mokuba, High Priest Seto's little brother." The young boy replied.  
  
" I'm Raven, as you should know." Raven replied.  
  
" Of course I know your name, you're my slave not Seto's. I don't know why he gave you to me, but, Hey! I won't make you bow to me everytime you see me!" Mokuba exclaimed as he sat next to her on the bed.   
  
" You're kinda silly for High Priest Seto's little brother." Raven commented.  
  
" Everyone says that." He said with a huge smile. " I'm gonna go play with the other kids down by the river, wanna come?"   
  
" Sure, and don't I have to, I'm your slave."she explained.  
  
" Yeah, I guess. But I don't really want to make you go if you don't want to."   
  
" Master Mokuba, anything is better than an afternoon with your brother. He's so mean."   
  
"It's not his fault exactly."  
  
  
" Let's go Master Mokuba, before all the other kids go in for dinner."  
  
" Yeah! Let's go!" Mokuba said as he grabbed her pale hand and pulled her up.  
*********************  
  
" Mokuba, who's that girl? Are you going to marry her or something?" A random boy asked.  
  
" No, I think she's one of his hearams." A girl replied.  
  
" No, she's none of em' she's my slave got it! And she won't do any thing for any one but me, so Ha!" Mokuba taunted.  
  
" Fine, let's have a race, Mokuba vs. me!" the boy said.  
  
" You're on Rehko!" Mokuba acepted the challenge. Raven watched the boys as they raced, and tied every time. However, her thoughts began to wander, to Priests, High priests to be exact. High Priests named Seto.   
  
His cold stern face that showed no emotions.  
  
His cold voice, that also showed no emotion, but you could tell there was more to him than what met the eyes.  
  
And most of all she was thinking about his deep saphire eyes, that were definitly hiding his true personality.  
  
" High priest Seto, What is this feeling I get whenever I see or think about you. My opinion its love, HATRED! GOT IT!!! HATRED!!!" she thought.  
  
" Raven? We gotta go home now, Raven? Are you even in there?" Mokuba said as he jumped, trying to wave his tiny hand in her face.  
  
" Yes Mokuba? Oh, home? Yeah! sure! Ha Ha!" She replied.  
*************************  
  
" Here, eat slave girl." Seto comanded as he shoved a bowl at her.  
  
" She does have a name you know Seto," Mokuba scolded.  
  
" Slaves don't deserve to be called by their names." Seto replied.  
  
" Ok, this is pointless! Why fight over my name?" Raven said as she stood up.  
  
" How dare you raise your voice at me!" Seto slapped her.  
  
" I am a person too ya know, so I shoud be treated equally as you!" She screammed as she picked up the bowl and thrusted it at Seto's face, slapped him back, then ran off.  
  
" Raven! Oh, nice one Seto! Yeah, she might be a slave girl, but that doesn't mean she can't be a good friend!" Mokuba said as he followed Raven.  
  
" Mokuba, I'm sorry, I just, I just" he sighed as he took off his head-dress and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. " I just act like that around girls when I like- HATE! them." Seto though aloud. " But then what is this strange feeling I get around her. Its so weird."   
***************************  
  
" Good morning! I'm sorry about what happened last night!" Raven said with a huge smile on her face, she was cooking breakfast.  
  
" Huh? Where you talking to me?" Seto said as he rubbed his eyes. She smiled and giggled a bit.  
  
" High priest Seto, you are such a character." she sighed.  
  
" Good Morning Seto, Raven!" Mokuba said as he hapily bounced into the room.  
  
" Well, I'm making breakfast, and your brother is still half asleep." Raven said.  
  
" You'll get used to him not getting into a real conversation until after breakfast." Mokuba explained as he sat down at the table. Raven placed plates in front of them both. Mokuba ate it like a pig. Seto ate like a human.  
  
" So, do you like?" Raven asked. Mokuba looked up at her with a face full of food.  
  
" up! i is ery ood!" Mokuba studered.  
  
" How about you High priest?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
" Really good. Thanks." He said. " What the hell was that 'thanks' for?" he asked himself.  
  
" I'm really sorry about that slap last night. I have an extremly short temper." Raven said as she walked off to get dressed into some decent clothes, not that it mattered.  
Seto stared at her. She stared back. Blue meeting red. They both smiled true smiles.  
****************************************  
Umi Kaiba: Okies! There was chapter 2! I hoped you all liked! 


	3. Sorry

Umi Kaiba: I hate school.   
Mokuba: She owns nothing, but raven and other oc's that appear.  
Yami: Chapter three!!!!  
************************  
  
" What is going on with me lately?" Raven thought as she washed Mokuba's dirty clothes, " I mean, that feeling I get around the High Priest, What the heck is that? I really want to know!" She scrubed all of the grass stains furiously as she thought, not even realizing she was tearing the fabric. A little coal colored haired boy walked into the room.  
  
" Hey Raven, How are ya doing?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" Fine." Raven sighed.  
  
" Ya know, you're ripping my clothes." He pointed out.  
  
" Sorry, I can sew it up for you."   
  
" Anyway, Seto told me to tell you that he's sorry too about screaming, and slaping you." Mokuba said.  
  
" Go tell him if he wants to give me an apology he has to do it to my face!" Raven replied.  
  
" Ok, I'll go tell him that." Mokuba said as he ran out the door.  
  
" Mokuba, I can'r belive you're that jerk's brother. But, I have to admit, that is kinda sweet for him to send Mokuba to apologize to me, but I won't accept it unless he does it to my face!" Raven thought.  
*********************  
" WHAT!!!! SHE WANTS ME TO GO APOLOGIZE TO HER FACE!!! Mokuba, that's crazy! She should be gratful that she even got an apology!" Seto screamed.  
  
" Seto, two little words, I'm sorry. Thats all you have to say! " Mokuba pleaded.  
  
" Ok, Fine! But you owe me big time kiddo." Seto agreed as he stood up.  
  
" Yeah, but I think you eventually would have done it on your own." Mokuba mumbled.  
**********************  
" Raven, Its me! Seto! Let me in!" Seto said.  
  
" Yeah, Come in." She replied.  
  
" Yeah, Mokuba told me that, I had to apologize to your face for you to accept it." Seto mumbled. " So I guess, I'm sorry for slapping you the other night and stuff."  
  
"Apology, accepted." Raven said as she hugged Seto, he flinched a bit. " You know, your not as bad as people say you are."   
  
" Well, don't get used to it." Seto said as he gently pulled her away from himself, so he could look her in the eyes. She smiled as he walked out of her room. She stared at him, admiring the way he walked, and talked.   
  
" He really is a character that never will show his true personality." Raven thought.  
  
*******************  
  
Umi Kaiba: SHORTNESS!!! SORRY!!! iEL BURRO SABE MAS QUE T`U !  
Mokuba: Weird.  
  
  
" 


	4. Kidnapped

Umi Kaiba: I'm sooo tired. I hate school.I own nothing but Raven.  
  
**************************  
" See that girl, thats the one I want. " Slysheen said as he pointed at a girl. A girl with long black hair, big red eyes and was a slave.  
  
" But sir, isn't that High Priest Seto's Little Brother's slave?" A random henchman asked.  
  
" I don't care. She will be mine......  
**************************  
  
" So Mokuba. what do you want to get?" Raven asked.  
  
" I don't know! Let's gooooo!" Mokuba nagged, Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ok, Let's go. " She said.  
  
" OKIES!!!!" he said with a huge smile. " Can you give me a piggy back ride?"   
  
" Your wish is my command!" Raven replied as she kneeled down to let Mokuba jump onto her back.  
  
" Seto never gives me piggy back rides any more!!!" Mokuba comented.  
  
" I hope I don't get in trouble for this...." Raven thought.  
  
**************************  
  
" I will have that girl, if its the last thing I do!" Slysheen thought as he stared at little Mokuba and his slave play out in the night. " I 'll kidnap her, thats what." He stood up and slowly walked towards Mokuba and Raven.....  
**************************  
  
" I'm gonna go in. I'm getting tired Raven." Mokuba yawned.  
  
" Yeah, little boys need their rest!" Raven comented.   
  
" Aren't you going to come in too?"  
  
" No, not for a while. I want some alone time."   
  
" Ok, Just don't wake Seto up, you know why." Mokuba said as he walked into the massive house. Raven sat there, staring at the moon, thinking.  
  
" Oh Ra, what am I supposed to do, I mean, I want to know what this feeling is. I'm fed up with it. I need to get to the bottom of this. It has someting to do with the high priest, but what?" she thought.  
  
" You love him." her inner conscious replied to her.  
  
" No, I don't! I barely even know him." Raven replied back.  
  
" Yes you do know him, very well. What were you doning last night, and the night before that? Talking with him." her conscious said.  
  
" Ok, so I DO know him, but I don't love him, yet." Raven replied. " Key word, yet." Raven muttered.  
  
A hand wrapped itself around Raven's mouth. She tried to scream, but nobdy would or could hear her cries of agony, as she was dragged off, by this mysterious man.  
***********************  
  
" Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Raven asked as she was thrown on a bed, and her mouth uncovered.  
  
" Me you ask my slave? I am Slysheen your new master." He said. Raven gasped.  
  
" Let me go! I'm not your slave!!! I'm Seto's, I mean Mokuba's slave!" She cried.  
  
" Not anymore." he said as he walked closer to her. He pinned her to the bed, and started to rip her clothes off of her, revealing her naked body. Tears running down her cheeks.  
  
" Seto, or just anybody, save me!" she mumbled.  
***********************  
Umi Kaiba: How was that?  
Mokuba: O_O  
Seto: O_O  
Yami: Wow!!! O_O  
Yugi: weird.  
Umi Kaiba: REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	5. Seto steps in

Umi Kaiba: This is a really strange story, I know.  
Mokuba: Thats FOR SURE!!!  
Seto: O_O  
Yami: Its ok Kaiba, its ok  
Umi Kaiba: Sorry for all of the shortness. Sorry, but this will be a pretty short chapter as well, I will make the chapters a little longer though......  
**********************  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raven Tokashi.  
**********************  
  
" Seto! Seto! I can't find Raven anywhere!!!" Mokuba cried as he tried to wake up his big brother.  
  
" What?" Seto replied, still half asleep.  
  
" I CAN'T FIND RAVEN ANYWHERE!!!!" Mokuba screamed into his brother's ear. Seto awoke all the way at an instant.  
  
" You can't find Raven?!" Seto asked, somewhat suprised.  
  
" I looked all over the place, and she's nowhere! " Mokubs cried.  
  
" Lets go into town, she might just be shopping for food or something similar." Seto said as he got out of his bed and grabbed his robes.  
*****************  
" You're a creep!" Raven spat at Slysheen.  
  
" Shut up! You have no right to talk back to me!" Slysheen spat back as he dragged her through the market place. A terrorized look on her face, tear stains remained on her cheeks from the night before.  
  
" I'd rather be the High priest's slave right now, at least Seto had a heart at times." Raven thought. " Anybody please, save me."   
****************  
  
" I don't see her anywhere down here." Mokuba complained.  
  
" I know, I don't see her anywhere either. But we will find her. " Seto said, worry and determination in his eyes. " I hope she's not dead, oh Ra, please tell me she is alive." he thought aloud.  
  
" Seto, look over there." Mokuba said, his eyes huge. Seto obayed his brothers command.  
  
" Slysheen. And, and Raven." Seto muttered under his breath.  
  
" So, what are you gonna do about it big brother?" Mokuba asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
" I'm going to take back what is rightfully yours Mokuba." Seto replied with a smirk. Mokuba smiled.  
  
" You're the best big brother in the world!" Mokuba chanted.  
********************  
Umi Kaiba: THE ONLY REASON FOR THE SHORTNESS IS TO GET PEOPLE TO COMPLAIN, GIVE PEOPLE A BREAK FROM THE OVERLY LONG CHAPTERS OF OTHER STORIES, AND TO LEAVE PEOPLE AT CLIFFIES, CUZ CLIFFIES ARE GOOD!!! 


	6. burned

Umi Kaiba: this chapter will be very exciting, mushy gushy goo goo, violent, and kinda long.  
I own nuttin' but Raven.  
***********************  
  
" Seto are you sure about this...." Mokuba said.  
  
" Yes. You don't want a different slave do you?" Seto asked.  
  
" No, I would like to keep Raven, cuz she's nice, she cooks really good, and another thing but I won't say it." Mokuba blabed.  
  
" See, you do want me to get her for you." Seto said.  
  
" Yeah, but Slysheen might hurt you!" Mokuba cried.  
  
" Mokuba, I'll be fine. Trust me." Seto explained. Mokuba looked at his feet as Seto left to bring back Raven.  
  
" You better come back Seto! You're all I have left!" Mokuba cried.  
**********************  
  
" Why am I doing this? I could just go find another slave girl for Mokuba. But I do have to admit, she does cook good." Seto thought as he walked to Slysheen's house. " But there's something about her, I mean she's beautiful, in her own way. WHAT AM I THINKING!!! A SLAVE? BEAUTIFUL? I am losing my mind."   
  
Seto looked for a way into the massive house Slysheen called home.   
  
" The door? To obvious. The window? Maybe.... " Seto thought as he smirked. He tried to climb up the wall to reach the window. He tried numerous times to get up there, each time ended with a BOOM! or a CRASH! or a OWWWW!. Finally Seto grabbed onto the window sill, and didn't fall. He climbed through the window, then landed on the floor inside, making no noise what so ever.  
  
" Ok, now to find Raven." he thought aloud. He scanned the room. Nobody. Something caught his eye. The moonlight shined directly on it. It was a piece of papyrus paper, with hieroglyphs on it. Seto picked it up to read it. It read,  
  
Dear Ra, please let someone save me, anyone, I would forever be in their debt, please great Ra, let someone save me from this monster. Raven  
  
Seto placed it back onto the table of which it rested before.  
  
" Raven, I will get you back." Seto thought aloud. He turned towards the door and walked through it.  
********************  
  
" I can sense it. He has come, just as I thought he would for you, my sweet." Slysheen smirked.   
  
" If I wasn't tied to this pole, I would slap you right now you slime!" Raven spat, and actually did spit on Slysheen.  
  
" You bitch!" Slysheen screamed as he slaped her numerous times.  
  
" Thanks." She managed to get out. She gasped at the sight of someone. Someone who had come to save her. Someone with deep blue eyes, someone with chocolate brown hair, Someone who was a priest, a high priest to be exact.  
  
" Give her back to me Slysheen!" he screamed.  
  
" Well, well well, what do we have here? High Priest Seto, I'm guessing, right." Slysheen said. Seto looked at him in disgust, then looked at Raven, who was tied to a pole, then looked back at Slysheen.  
  
" Give her back! She rightfully belongs to Mokuba!" Seto stated.  
  
" Who cares about right and wrong? And if Mokuba wants her back, why doesn't he come and get her? Hmm?" Slysheen said.  
  
" Mokuba is too young to be saving people, and I care about right and wrong!" Seto bellowed. Raven continued to stare at Seto. She was grateful for his deed that was in progress.   
  
" Seto, I am forever in you debt for this," Raven muttered, " even if you don't succeed, I still will be forever in your debt." Seto looked back at her.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll have you back where you belong by dawn." Seto thought.  
  
" I don't know how you can save her, you have no ability with fighting what so ever." said Slysheen.  
  
" Really? Then you have never seen me fight someone before!" Seto said as he charged at Slysheen. He tried to punch him, but Slysheen blocked it.  
  
" See what I mean High Priest!" Slysheen grined. Seto elbowed him in the stomach, grabbed the tie of Slysheen's cape, then threw Slysheen over. ( Seto's classic move to Keemo, at duelist kindom in other words)   
  
" How was that?" Seto asked.  
  
" If you think you'll get Raven back that easy, You're wrong!" Slysheen tripped Seto, and got him into a pin. Seto tried to move his arm down to the small knife he had tucked in his belt. He quickly gathered enough saliva in his mouth, to spit at Slysheen.  
  
" Take this!" Seto spat. Slysheen losened the pin enough that Seto could grab his knife.  
  
" You immature brat!" Slysheen cried. Seto manuvered himself behind Slysheen, with the knife to Slysheen's throat.   
  
" Give her back to me, or I'll kill you!" Seto stated. Slysheen looked at the cold blade on his skin with horror.  
  
" You kill me, I kill your slave!" He said as he clapped his hands. Three men came frome the shadows. Two holding an assortment of grasses and old papers, the other holding nothing. The men holding the grasses placed it around the pole Raven was tied to. She looked at them in horror. The man that wasn't holding anything, placed his hands together, and chanted. He chanted a spell, a spell to set the grasses on fire. One spark came out of nowhere, and landed on the grasses. They started to smoke. Soon, there was a massive fire around her.  
  
" Seto! please! HELP ME!! " Raven coughed. Seto looked at her. Tears running down her cheeks.  
  
" Slysheen, you are a real monster!" Seto said as Slysheen pried Seto's knife off of his throat.  
  
" Thanks for the compliment!" Slysheen said. Seto wrapped his other arm around Slysheen's neck and choked him. Soon, blood came from Slysheen's mouth as he fell unconcious. Seto looked back up to Raven. Black smoke and flames surrounded her, but Seto could tell she was unconsious. He rushed to her, trying to avoid the flames, he cut the ropes that were holding her to the pole. Her limp body fell into Seto's arms. She was battered and bruised and burned. Seto wondered if she was still alive, even if she wasn't, Seto wanted to bring her back, to show Mokuba that he had found her there.  
  
" Raven, please tell me you are not dead. Please. for Mokuba's sake." Seto thought. " My sake as well." He quickly added.  
**********************  
  
" Raven? Raven?" Mokuba asked, trying to see if she would wake up.  
  
" Mokuba, it might be a while till you see her up and about." Seto said sadly.  
  
" I know, but, its worth a try isn't it?" Mokuba cried.  
  
" I guess it wouldn't hurt but....I seriously think she'll never talk again Mokuba." Seto stated as he blinked, then a tear ran down his face. " Raven, I'll never forget you." He thought.  
Raven caught Seto's attention by a small grunt. She slowly opened her eyes, and let them focus on Seto.  
  
" Raven!" Seto and Mokuba cried. Their jaws had dropped.  
  
" S, Seto, thank you for saving my life." Raven choked out slowly.  
  
" Raven you shoudn't be talking. You're injured." Seto stated.  
  
" Yes, I know that." Raven said.  
  
" Yes, so you should get some sleep." Seto stated. To Raven, it didn't sound like an order but a suggestion.  
  
" Don't worry I will. As soon as I tell you this," Raven started, and placed her hand on Seto's cheek, " Seto, I was afraid to admit this before because you seemed so selfish and unkind, but that's not true at all. You're a kind and gentle person Seto. I saw that through that apology, to the times we talked all night, to you just saving my life. Thank you, but thats not what I wanted to say, this is," Raven placed her other arm around his neck, her other arm followed, and she pulled him down to herself, lips touching," Seto, I love you." Raven brought him down a little more so they could kiss. She could tell he was surprised, but then kissed her back. Both passionate about that kiss, never wanting to let loose. Seto broke loose first. He smiled a sweet, loving smile to her.  
  
" I love you too Raven."  
  
  
*************************  
Umi Kaiba: Wasn't that sweet?  
Mokuba: yeah!  
Yami: yup!  
Tea: What's the meaning of life?  
Everyone: Huh?  
Raven: *pulls out gun, then shoots Tea*  
Everyone: THANK YOU!!!  
Raven: don't mention it. I'm a trained assassin. 


	7. What did he say?

Yami no Ryu Sakura: how sweet was that last chappie? I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! I changed my name for god knows why. Means Cherry Blossom Dragon of Darkness to let you know.  
**********  
  
Five Months later....  
  
" Seto, can I wake her up? I'm getting hungry." Mokuba complained.  
  
" Yeah, whatever, just don't jump on her like you did yesterday." Seto replied.  
  
" YAY!!!" Mokuba said as he ran into Raven's room and pounced on her.  
  
" AHHHH! MOKUBA!!!" Raven screamed.  
  
" I just wanted to wake you up, that's all!" Mokuba said with a innocent look. Raven picked him up by his collar.  
  
"Yeah, I know you're my master kiddo, but enough is enough!" Raven stated and walked towards the kitchen. " Seto, keep this monstrosity OUT of my room. From now on YOU are the only one allowed to wake me up got it!" She said as she shoved Mokuba into Seto.  
  
" Jeeze! You treat us like we're YOUR slaves." Mokuba complained. Raven rolled her eyes and started to gather food for making breakfast.   
  
" You're such a character Mokuba, such a charcter." Raven mumbled as she cooked.  
******************  
  
" Raven, can I talk to you alone?" Mokuba said from behind the corner. Raven followed his voice to behind the corner.  
  
" Yes, master Mokuba?" she replied.  
  
" Yeah, let's go in your room for this," he said.  
  
" Ok," Raven followed.  
  
" Sit." Mokuba commanded. Raven obayed, and sat on her bed.  
  
" Ok, this may come to a shock to you but......." Mokuba was interupted.  
  
" Have you two seen my Millenium rod?" Seto asked.  
  
" Nope." Raven and Mokuba replied.  
  
" Oh, I've looked all over the place and its nowhere. It'll turn up sooner or later..." Seto said. then left the room.  
  
" Ok, back to what I was going to say. This will be a shock to you, so that's why I made you sit down. Ok, I set you free, and you are no longer my slave."  
  
" WHAT!!!" Raven screamed. " DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY I'M FREE?"   
  
" Yup!" Mokuba stated.  
  
" Why would you set me free?" Raven asked.  
  
" Because I know of the law that states that you can't be in love with Seto if you're a slave, and I heard the little comments the two of you made the day you first woke up, and I want Seto and you to be happy, and it wouldn't come if you were a slave girl." Mokuba explained.  
  
" Mokuba, thats very sweet of you." Raven said as she hugged him. Mokuba's greyish blue eyes lit up, and his lips curved into a smile.  
  
" I know." he said.  
  
" Thank you." Raven said.  
  
" Don't mention it, Lady Raven." he replied.  
  
" Does Seto know that you did this?" Raven asked.  
  
" No, I don't think so." Mokuba said.  
  
" Great!" Raven said as she stood up and ran out of her room to find Seto. " Seto, where the heck are you?" Raven paced through the house, looking for Seto. " Seto, you're still looking for that thing?" Raven asked. She saw a body sticking out from under his bed, head still under the bed.  
  
" Yes, I'm still looking for my Millenium Rod mind you. Don't you have some cleaning to do or something?" Seto asked.  
  
" Nope, I'll tell you why if you get your head out from under there." Raven said.  
  
" Ok." Seto said as he pulled his head out from under his bed.  
  
" Mokuba. Set. Me. Free. Iamnolongeraslavesohehastodohisownwork." Raven said. Seto looked at her funny.  
  
" MOKUBA SET YOU FREE!!!" Seto bellowed. Raven nodded and smiled. Seto hugged her, and she hugged back.  
  
" I know awesome isn't it?" She asked right before they pulled each other into a long passionate kiss. Mokuba looked at them.  
  
" Ahh, love is in the air...." Mokuba thought aloud.   
*************  
  
Yami no Ryu Sakura: how was that? Sappy, I know, short, I know, but hey, its not done yet! And Angel211, go eat cheeeeeeeeeeese ( Cheese is almost better than the cuteness of the Kaiba brothers) 


	8. Dark Magic

Yami no Ryu Sakura: Yawn. I'm soooo tired, but I'm happy cuz I have a boyfriend!  
Chapter 8   
  
*************  
  
" Seto, wake up you're going to be late for that meeting you have at the palace." Raven said.  
  
" No." Seto groaned.  
  
" GET UP!!!" Raven screamed.  
  
" Yeah, Yeah Yeah, I'm up, now let me sleep!" Seto moaned.  
  
" Get out of this bed RIGHT NOW!!!" Raven scolded.  
  
" Fine!" He screamed.  
  
" That's better." She said.  
  
" For two people in love, you two fight a lot." Mokuba stated. Seto and Raven nodded.  
  
" Yeah, we know." They said.  
  
" Yeah, so hurry up!" Raven scolded. Seto rolled his eyes and stomped off to get ready for the meeting.  
  
"You two are so weird." Mokuba thought.   
******************  
  
" Seto should be home by now. I mean, nothing could have lasted this long." Raven thought.  
  
" Raven, is Seto going to come home soon?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" Of course Mokuba. Of course." Raven replied. Mokuba climbed into her lap, and fell asleep. " Seto I hope you're home soon." Raven thought.  
  
*****************  
  
" I bet Mokuba and Raven are sleeping. Why did I even have to go to that? None of the crap the Pharaoh talked about aplied to me. " Seto thought as he walked home in the darkness of the night.  
  
At the time Seto was thinking this, a shadow was lurking behind the corners of the streets. Thinking. Thinking about a spell, a spell to, well I don't even know. Suddenly, the shadow pounced towards Seto. It happend so fast that Seto didn't have a chance to react before he was knocked unconcious. The shadow quickly started to chant the spell. A small mark apeared on Seto's forehead, then disapeared as quickly as the shadow had. Seto layed in the road, unconcious, all night long.  
******************  
  
" Oh Ra, where the heck is Seto? He hasn't come home yet and it's morning." Raven thought. Mokuba still sleeping with his head on her shoulder. She bit her lip. " Seto I hope you're ok."  
Mokuba started to rub his eyes, then slowly open them.  
  
" Raven, did Seto come home?" he asked in a groggy voice.  
  
" Sorry Mokuba, but he hasn't come home yet." Raven stated.  
  
" Seto!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
" You want to go look for him huh?" Raven asked. Mokuba nodded with a concerned look on his face.  
  
" Yeah, Let's go." He stated, though only half awake. He jumped out of Raven's lap and ran towards the door. Raven got up and followed him. She placed her hand on the door, and....  
It opened by itself? Wait, Nothing can do that. Its against the laws of physics, but what had really happend wasn't. Seto was standing there. Sweet smile upon his face. Joy in his Saphire eyes. Raven's reaction was to hug him, hug him VERY tightly.  
  
" Seto, where the heck were you? Mokuba and I have been worried sick about you!" Raven said.  
  
" All I remember was being attacked by something last night, and waking up again this morning." Seto said as he embraced her back.  
  
" That's odd." Raven said, as she looked into his eyes, and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
******************  
  
" Its beautiful outside isn't it?" Raven asked. Raven and Seto were sitting down by the glittering Nile, the sky was a blend of pinks, yellows, reds, and oranges. The night's first stars were begining to apear.  
  
" Yeah." Seto replied as the two of them watched it. " but it's not as beautiful as you."  
  
" You're so sweet. I don't get why you don't act like this around everyone." Raven said barely above a wisper.  
  
" Its a long story. I'll tell you some other time." Seto replied. she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Why not tell me now?" she asked.  
  
" Because, I have something to give to you." He replied. She instantly lifted her head with surprise. Seto pulled a necklace with a yellow sun and several blue stones that was tucked his belt. She gasped.  
  
" Its beautiful Seto." She said as he placed it around her neck and fastened it. He smiled.   
  
" I'm glad you like it Raven." Seto said.  
  
" Thank you." She said and layed her head back on Seto's shoulder. He put his arm around her to bring her closer to him. She rather enjoyed it.  
  
" I love you." He said.  
  
" I love you too." She said.  
**********************  
YNRS: Awww, how sweet! I'm gonna get really into this emotional stuff in the nxt few chapters! 


	9. What?

YNRS: This is were the strangeness starts! And people, PLEASE go read my friend Angel211's stories, and leave an NICE review. Domo Arigato Gozaimashita!  
Chapter 9  
**************  
  
" Is it just me or has Seto been acting a little weird?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" Yeah, ever since that meeting with at the Pharaoh's palace, he's been obbsesed with the Shadow games, even though he has never even found his Millenium Rod." Raven replied and touched the yellow sun of the necklace Seto gave to her.  
  
" But the shadow games are fun to watch." Mokuba commented.  
  
" Yeah, and Seto's been teaching me how to play, I even get to use the powerful Red-eyes Black Dragon! Three of them to be exact!" Raven added.  
  
" Cool, I've asked him millions of times if he would teach me, but he always said NO, you're too little!" Mokuba complained. Raven rolled her eyes and walked inside the house to get dinner ready. Mokuba stayed outside, watching his brother think out Shadow game stratigies.  
*************  
  
" SETO!!! DINNER!!!" Mokuba screamed out the door.  
  
" Yeah, coming." Seto replied and walked inside. He looked un-human at the moment. Eyes more like ice than ever before, and a colder, sterner face like stone. Always. Never. A. Change.  
******************  
  
" Seto sit down, eat and then you can go plot that Shadow game thing." Raven said.  
  
" But I'm not hungry." Seto replied.  
  
" Sit and eat. I'm getting worried about you." Raven said as she placed Seto's plate in front of him," Why do you spend endless hours plotting Shadow game stratagies?"   
  
" Because, I'm going to go duel the Pharaoh." Seto replied, No sign of any emotion in his body. Like he was something's slave.  
  
" SETO!!!" Mokuba and Raven screamed. Seto just looked the two of them, not an expression of compassion, nor hate, nor anything but nothing.  
  
" Seto have you gone mad?!" Raven asked. No reply.  
  
" Seto can you at least tell us when you'll duel the Pharaoh?" Mokuba asked as he played with his food.  
  
" Three weeks from today." Seto replied simply.  
  
" At least it's not tomorrow." Mokuba muttered.  
  
" Don't give him any ideas." Raven scolded.  
  
" Give who ideas?" Seto asked, it seemed like he was back to normal. For the moment.  
**************  
  
" Ok, so all I have to do is move this staff thing up, and the monster tablet will turn face up?" Raven asked.  
  
" Yes, just like that." Seto replied.  
  
" So do you think I'd be a pretty good opponent?" Raven asked.  
  
" Yeah, you just need to practice in the Shadow Realm itself, then you would be ready. I could let you, but I still can't find my Millenium Rod." Seto said.  
  
" It'll turn up. Eventually." Raven encouraged.  
  
" Yeah, key word, EVENTUALLY." Seto said. Raven rolled her eyes. Mokuba was watching this whole little thing unfold. The fire red sunset in the backround of Seto giving Shadow Game lessons to Raven.  
  
" Ah, love, it's so sweet." He muttered and continued to watch.  
*****************  
  
" Sir, your plan has been working on the High Priest and his lady." A beautiful servant girl bowed to a man.  
  
" Good, Good, I expect the High Priest to lose to the Phararoh, and get banned from Egypt, then that girl, Raven, will be mine for the taking." The dark figure stated as he clenched the millenium rod.  
*****************  
  
Three weeks later......  
  
" Seto, are you sure about this?" Raven asked as he started out the door.  
  
" Yes." He simply stated.  
  
" Good luck to you. I love you." Raven said as she pulled him into a kiss, she held on to him like a vice grip. Never wanting to let go. Right before the two let loose, one diamond tear ran down her face.  
***************  
  
YNRS: Next chapter is the duel! MUWAHAHAHA!!! 


	10. Seto!

YNRS: Don't think this story is coming to a close yet......  
  
Chapter 10  
***************  
  
" I'm going to follow him, I need to see this duel." Raven thought as she ran towards the Pharaoh's palace, to watch the duel. She pushed herself to run even faster, and faster and faster. One thought kept running through her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~  
  
" One of the traditions of the Shadow games is to ban or kill the loser of the match. It's said to be a sacrifice to the gods." Seto explained.  
  
" That;s brutal!" Raven exclamied.  
  
" Yeah, but it's a chance every duelist will take." Seto said.  
~~~~~~endofFLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
" Seto, don't lose whatever you do! Don't lose!!!" Raven thought aloud.  
  
************  
  
" Ok, I'm in." Raven thought as she quickly slided through the last opening in the Shadows. The duel had just begun. Seto had a Swordstalker out, Pharaoh Yami, a Curse of Dragon. Raven tried to sneak up towards the duel so she could see it better. Isis and Malik Ishtar were there, Tayna (Tea) a commoner, but a good friend of the Pharaoh was there, Jono (Joey, another friend of the Pharaoh's, and Slysheen. Raven gasped at the sight of him.   
  
Raven saw blasts of energy come from both sides of the field. She was begining to worry. She could hear screams and chanting. She gently placed her hand over the necklace Seto had given her.  
  
" Please Ra, I beg of you to spare his life and only ban him from Egypt if he loses, But please, don't let him lose." Raven thought as more tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
**********  
  
" You're such a traitor High Priest Seto!" The Pharaoh screamed, " And I trusted you Seto!"  
  
" Rule one about life, never trust anybody." Seto stated.  
  
" True." The Pharaoh replied.  
  
" Yes, yes Pharaoh. You're actually catching on to the game of life in this world." Seto stated and motioned for a summoning of a monster. The monster was none other than the Blue- Eyes White Dragon. Raven heard its roars of power.   
  
" YES! It's all over for the Pharaoh now!!!" Raven thought.  
  
" Nice move but not nice enough." Pharaoh Yami stated.  
  
" What?" Seto questioned.  
  
" Seto, don't lose! Whatever you do, don't lose!" Raven bit her lip. She crawled a little closer to the arena, and noticed a mark on Seto's forehead. She then looked at Slysheen, who had a sinister smile upon his face. " Slysheen must have somehow stole Seto's Millenium rod, but how would he have gotten it back, unless, Slysheen brainwashed Seto and that's why he's been acting weird! I'm smart." Raven thought. SLysheen noticed she was there, staring at him.   
  
" Well, well, well, a little intruder. Come here my lady. " Slysheen said. Raven obayed, but then ran right past Slysheen.  
  
" SETO!!!" She screamed.  
  
  
" Raven? What are you doing?" He asked, " What am I doing?"   
  
" Dueling you idiot!" Raven yelled, as Seto turned his head back to the duel.  
  
" Yeah, dueling the Pharaoh." Seto mumbled and looked over the tablets he could play at the moment. He realized he had been beaten. He could play nothing but a Ryu-Kushin in defense mode.  
  
" Gaia, attack the Ryu-Kushin, then Dark Magician, attack the High Priest!" Yami ordered. Seto looked at Raven and mouthed " I'm sorry,"  
  
" WAIT!!!" Raven screamed. Everything haulted at her command.  
  
" Lady Raven?" Everyone gasped at her bravery,   
  
" Please, I beg of you Oh great Pharaoh Yami, to only ban Seto from Egypt. I beg of you." Raven pleaded, " I feel it is the wish of the great gods." Slysheen rolled his eyes.  
  
" Just kill the traitor already." He said, evil grin on his face.  
  
" No, The gods are telling me to let Seto keep his life in this world, and to ban him from Egypt." Yami said. Raven smiled, and cried tears of sorrow and joy. Seto was just standing there, staring into nothing. Raven looked at him, and more tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
" Be greatful you can keep your life as a mortal for now Seto." Raven thought.  
****************  
  
YNRS: Thats not the end yet....... Not for about two to three chapters yet..... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUSHY, GUSHY ,FLUFFY, SAPPY, AND MOST OF ALL WILL MAKE YOU BREAK DOWN IN TEARS!!!!   
  
-Special thankies to Tealie, Angel211, Neo (even though he has never read this), Sungirl, and all my other fans!!! 


	11. Pharoah RahkahiaTraitor boy found LAST C...

YNRS: This is going to be the best/last/longest chapter. I really need to start on the next part of this whole story and crap. If you are a fan of this one, I highly advise you read the first one, My Job Comes First before you start reading the next part when I post it. NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE IF YOU DON'T READ THESE TWO FIRST!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT RAVEN TOKASHI!!!  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
~~~change of scene in flashback  
  
******************  
  
Three years later.........  
" Raven, you really need to stop the Shadow games praticing all of the time thing. Its getting pretty annoying." Mokuba complained, " I mean, what other revenge can you get, you killed Slysheen, have the Millenium Rod, a great arsnal of monsters, What else can you ask for?"   
  
" I won't rest until I deafeat the Pharoah and make sure Seto can come home." Raven replied.  
  
" Seto's never coming home again. He's probably dead." Mokuba said.  
  
" Don't ever say that, If there's anyone who can escape death it's your brother." Raven said, Mokuba nodded.  
  
******************  
  
" I'm so glad Slysheen is dead. Its all his fault that you're not here with me Seto. All of his fault for putting that spell on you. I just hope you're out there somewhere, alive and well. You'll be able to come home soon Seto very, very soon." Raven thought aloud. She was sitting were she and Seto had three years ago, down by the Nile. She placed her delicate hand on the necklace Seto had given her. Thoughts and Memories started to race through her head.  
  
***FLASHBACK***(really long one)  
  
" Seto, HELP!!!" Raven coughed out. The flames surrounded her. Seto glanced at her, and glanced back at Slysheen, ready to kill.  
~~~  
  
" Seto, its beautiful." Raven said as she placed her fingers on the necklace Seto had just given her. He smiled.  
  
" I love you." He said.  
  
" I love you too." She said.  
~~~  
  
Raven strugled to break free from their grasps. She wanted to say goodbye to Seto one last time.  
  
" LET GO OF ME!!!" Raven screamed as she broke loose from those who held her. She ran towards Seto, pushing herself to the fastest she could go. Tears pouring down her cheeks as she ran.  
  
" Raven, go back now, before you-" Was as far as Seto had gotten before Raven ran up to him as fast as she could, and kissed him with passion  
  
" I love you Seto." Raven cried as she hugged him tightly, he embraced her back, " I don't know how I'm going to live without you Seto. I love you."  
  
" Raven.... you silly girl." Seto craddled her head on his shoulder as she cried.  
  
" Seto, I'm going with you." Raven stated.  
  
" No, you have to stay here. It's the law. besides I lost the duel." Seto explained.  
  
" Not in my eyes. You'll always be my hero." Raven cried.  
  
" That's just it. Your eyes don't count. Only the Pharoah's do." Seto said. Raven sighed. Seto placed his thumb under her chin and raised her head so that the two of them made eye contact.   
  
" Always remember me Seto." Raven said.  
  
" Don't worry about that. And, you must never forget that I'll be with you. Right here." Seto pointed to her heart with his other hand.  
  
" Seto," Raven brought Seto closer to herself, and into their last kiss. The most passionate one they had ever shared together. Both of them knew that once they broke loose, Seto would have to leave and Raven would never see him again, they wanted this kiss to last forever and forever more. After about five minutes, they finally let loose.  
  
" Goodbye Seto." Raven cried, " I love you."  
  
" Goodbye Raven, I love you too." Seto said as he departed her. His hands slowly leaving hers. One diamond tear ran down his face before he turned to leave. Raven dropped to her knees.  
  
" I LOVE YOU SETO!!! YOU WILL COME HOME, I KNOW YOU WILL!!!" She screamed and cried the Nile, for that would be the last time she would see Seto, or so she thought.  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
" Mokuba, I'm leaving to go deafeat the Pharoah." Raven stated as she grabbed the Millenium Rod and her dueling staff. " I will avenge you Seto..." Tears pouring down her face once more.  
  
**************  
three years later...  
  
" My Pharaoh, we have news of the High Preist." One of the Pharaoh's slaves announced.  
  
" Good, tell me." The Pharoah choked out, the Pharoah's hand on a necklace, that was close to the Pharoah's heart.. The great Pharoah had been infected by a new virus, nobody new how to cure.  
  
" Your majesty, High priest Seto has been found on the outskirts of the city." The slave replied.  
  
" Then you know what to do." The Pharoah coughed. The slave bowed and went to find High Priest Seto.  
  
" Do you think that it's really Seto? " A boy about 17 asked, his hair was long and a charcoal black, his eyes were and icy greyish blue.  
  
" Yes, Mokuba, I do." The Pharoah replied.  
  
" I never should have denied you, great Pharoah Rave-Rahkahia." Mokuba bowed.  
  
" Right Mokuba." She said.  
  
************  
" The great Pharoah Rahkahia has decided to break the rules and let you live in Egypt again." The Slave ran up to Seto.  
  
" What!? But I was banned from Egypt for all eternity." Seto mumbled.  
  
" Yes, but that was under Pharoah Yami's rule, Egypt is now under Pharoah Rahkahia's rule."  
  
" Wait a second, Yami isn't Pharoah? Who is this Rahkahia?" Seto asked.  
  
" Come back home, and she'll tell you everything, but she does have conections with you." The slave stated, then walked back into the city. Seto ran after him.  
  
" A woman Pharoah huh? That's kinda strange." Set thought.  
***********  
  
" My great Pharoah Rahkahia, we have found Seto." A slave announced. Seto stared at the Pharoah.  
  
" Raven? What the heck did you do to Pharoah Yami?" Seto asked.  
  
" All I did was deafeat him in a duel, and he trapped himself in the Millenium puzzle." Rahkahia replied. She really was Raven, but she changed her name to sound more Pharoah like.  
  
" Raven, THAT'S FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE!!! How the heck did you beat Yami?" Seto asked.  
  
" Fused monster." She replied simply.  
  
" What fused monster?" Seto asked.  
  
" Jeeze you're asking so many questions. I deafeated him using a Blue eyes ultimate dragon and a Red Eyes ultimate dragon fused together. " Raven said.. ( I know it can't really be done, but I DON'T CARE!!!) Seto's jaw dropped.   
  
" Raven , you little crap." Seto said. Raven smiled a I know that I'm a little crap smile.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, Yeah, I know." Raven coughed. (Rember she has some disease)  
  
" Raven are you ok?" Seto asked. She nodded. She was ok for the moment, but not for long.  
************  
  
One week later....  
  
" Bring Seto in here, I need to tell him something." Pharoah Rahkaia coughed.  
  
" Yes great Pharoah." A slave bowed and walked off to find Seto.  
  
" I know we've only had one week together, but I'm sure I'm going to pass on to the next world." Raven thought through what she was going to say. She was lying her maginifcent bed, staring up at the celing, waiting for Seto to arive. Her red eyes lit up when she saw him walk through the door, a slave behind him. Seto rushed to her bedside. Raven had a pained look on her face, she was paler than her usual skin color.  
  
" What do you want to tell me Raven?" Seto asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
" That I know I'm going to pass to the next world, and I want you to be the next Pharoah." Raven coughed. Seto nodded. " I'm just glad I finally have found you, I've searched everywhere, I even had people sent to Rome to find you Seto."   
  
" Raven, I don't know what to say." Seto said.  
  
" You just said somthing." Raven choked out.  
  
" Even in your death bed you still are a smart alec." Seto mumbled. Raven smiled.  
  
" Seto, you should know me well enough that I would be like that." Raven said.  
  
" Yeah, but I haven't seen you in three years." Seto said.  
  
" Seto, I love you." Raven smiled, She weakly placed her arms around Seto's neck to bring him closer to her. He lifted her head up just a little bit.  
  
" I love you too." Seto said right before they pulled each other into a kiss. A long and passonate kiss to last them a lifetime, even though Raven was passing quickly.  
  
" I'm really going to miss you Raven." Seto said.  
  
" Everyone gets to go to the next world sooner or later. Just don't worry about me, worry about your country Pharoah Seto." Raven said, " I may not be there physically, but I'll be with you forever Spirtually. Thats how strong our love is Seto. Good bye." Her eyes rolled back into her head. Seto kissed her cheek and lied her head back down.  
  
" I love you Raven." Seto said.  
  
" Pharoah, you must come address your people." A slave peeked into the room. Seto nodded and followed the slave. He glanced back one more time at Raven's dead body.   
  
" You're going to have the most fabuolous tomb ever." Seto thought.  
  
*****************  
YNRS: Awwwww BRING ON THE SAPPPY!!! Please go read Hikari No Ryu Sakura and I's fic!!! Its gonna be really good! I promise That! Its the Ryu Sakura girl promise! 


End file.
